


His Favorite Shade of Blue

by dayswithrays



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Episode 7, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayswithrays/pseuds/dayswithrays
Summary: Soulmate AU where you see the color of your soulmate’s eyes in shades of grey. After you meet them you gradually start seeing that color, but you don’t see the exact shade of your soulmate’s eyes until they meet yours with the mirrored realization of “this is my soulmate.”





	His Favorite Shade of Blue

Blue was always the most beautiful color to Yuuri Katsuki. Some shades are calm and collected, the deep blue of the moment before you fall asleep. Some are the color of heartache, the sharpness of every grieved thought and feeling Yuuri had ever felt in a culmination of dark blues from the galaxies in the sky. Still others are tranquility and laughter, the light blue of your mother’s compassionate expression seen through teary eyes when she kisses the Band-Aid on your knee.

If you had asked the Japanese man which shade of blue was his favorite, all he would have done is shyly smile and reply, “I don’t know; I have not seen it yet.”

Now he has. Now, as he looks into the color he could not hope to name, all he can say about Viktor Nikiforov’s eyes as he lays there while the camera flashes only make them glimmer ever more is that they’re  _ blue _ . Incredibly and wonderfully and beautifully  _ blue _ .

When Viktor stands and offers Yuuri his hand to help him up from where he was tackle-kissed to the ice, Viktor takes his eyes off of Yuuri’s for a moment as he notices the brown of his gloves that he had only seen in suspicious glimpses before. This time they don’t fade into grey again.

Seeing the color for the first time was not exactly how Yuuri thought it would be. Everyone who has realized their soulmate and stared into each other’s eyes describes it as comfortingly familiar, like you’ve seen the color your whole life and you can hardly remember what the world  was like before you saw it.

It is different for Yuuri. The blue of Viktor’s eyes, of his  _ soulmate’s _ eyes, does feel incredibly familiar in many ways, but it also brings a new feeling of its own…

And suddenly Yuuri knows the name of this color, of his favorite shade of blue. It is a hue of the heart, and only one name will fit it.

**_“On My Love” blue_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of cheesy (ha only kind of...), but I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank you! :)


End file.
